


Extra (Drunken) Life

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Swearing, if this is the first fic in that tag then so be it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Jeremy gets a bit too drunk at Extra Life and asks Alfredo to drive him home to sleep.(Prompt: "Kissing burns calories, you know.")requested by Waffle-o/redvsvblue on tumblr





	Extra (Drunken) Life

If there was anything Jeremy knew he had to learn, it was self control.

It was only a couple minutes to eleven in the morning, and he was already drunk. To be fair, quite a few people had some drinks themselves already, but he guessed no one was near his level. Too many Jaeger shots and too much chaos had devolved him, and he was _way_ too drunk to drive himself home for more sleep--sleep he was gonna need if he wanted to last the night like he promised.

The Achievement Hunter segment for Extra Life had ended already, but Alfredo was still hanging out in the beanbags with Larry, Matt, and some Funhaus members that weren’t doing much at the moment. While Jeremy’s plan was to wave Alfredo over and ask him for a ride, it short-circuited when it came time to actually do so. _Goddamn anxiety, don't do this now…_

“Jeremy?” The sound of Alfredo’s voice made him look up, only to see him getting up from the beanbags and waving goodbye to everyone else. “You just looked like you needed something, everything okay?”

He nodded. “Jus’ need someone t’drive me home, that's all.” 

Alfredo must've caught on to Jeremy’s slurred talking, and he nodded. “Sure, man! Not doing much else right now.” He placed a hand in the center of Jeremy’s back to help guide him to the parking lot, which made the drunken blush deepen into a dark pink. “Where's your car?”

His question snapped Jeremy out of his thoughts, and he pointed. While he was at it, he dug in his pockets for his car keys and placed them into Alfredo’s hand, the slight brush of their hands touching lingering with him as he was guided to the passenger seat of his car.

“What's your address, by the way?” As Jeremy rattled off his address, Alfredo buckled his seatbelt and started the car. “And you gotta be back by four for Whose Spot...tell you what, I’ll take an Uber back, get my car and drive you back, and then after you're done I can get you a ride home. Sound good?”

Jeremy nodded, even though he only caught half of what Alfredo told him. He'd remember later, hopefully. 

After a few stretches of silence, Jeremy mumbled something under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Alfredo turned to him for half a second, unable to understand his words.

“What’d you say?” Jeremy shook his head, but Alfredo’s sigh told him he wasn't having it. “Dude, unless it's like, super private or whatever, you can tell me what's on your mind.”

“I was sayin’ I should maybe work out instead of sleep, y’know?” Jeremy pressed a hand to his stomach. “Jus’ feels like a waste.”

“You could just work out after I drop you off when Whose Spot is done.”

Jeremy shook his head again. “Still be too tired.” Alfredo hummed in response, but kept driving.

They soon made it to Jeremy’s driveway, but an idea popped into Alfredo’s head. He clasped Jeremy’s shoulder, prompting him to look at Alfredo. “Uh…” _Fuck, this was a bad idea. Even if he's drunk, that doesn't mean he’ll want to._

“What?”

Alfredo pursed his lips. “Kissing, uh, burns calories, you know. Just...cause you were talking about needing to work out instead of, uh, sleep and…”

_Yep, this was horrible. Now Jeremy’s never gonna look at you the same way again. Good going, dumbass._

Alfredo squeezed his eyes shut, preparing as much as he could in two seconds for an angry, alcohol-induced rage from Jeremy, yelling at him that he was straight, that he was coming onto him too much, that he didn’t know _why_ Alfredo was hired in the first place if he was gonna act this way…

He was all too surprised to feel a gentle hand on the back of his neck, tugging him towards Jeremy and planting a kiss on his lips. Alfredo opened his eyes in surprise and pulled away, touching his fingertips to his lips. 

Jeremy gave him a look of confusion and disappointment. “Did...did’ya change your mind?” 

A small laugh escaped Alfredo’s throat, and he smiled. “No...not at all.” Jeremy grinned back and pulled Alfredo towards him, meeting him in another kiss. While the first one was shorter and more tentative, there was no hesitation about the second kiss. Jeremy tilted his head to get a better angle, and their noses bumped for a brief instance.

When they both pulled away, the deep blush on each of their faces were obvious. They both laughed, with Alfredo ducking his head and covering his face. He felt Jeremy’s fingers under his chin, carefully lifting his head again.

“It’s prolly the alcohol, but you look really cute when you blush. Like, _really_ cute.”

Alfredo giggled and ducked his head again. “Jeremy, just go inside and sleep.”

“Can you at least stay until your Uber comes?”

He blinked and looked at Jeremy. For as drunk as he was, all of this felt...sincere. If he was sober, Alfredo just figured he would be more nervous about it.

“Yeah, I can stay.”


End file.
